With A Rebel Yell
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: AU Chicago 1928. Edward Cullen is living his life of rebellion, feeding only off criminals. Then, he stumbles across someone seemingly innocent who appeals to him in ways that could force him to reveal his secret and scare away the girl he's grown to love
1. CHICAGO

**A.N - First Twilight Story. The product of an over-active imagination and a boring History lesson about Chicago gangsters. It was just luck that the time period fit in with Edward's rebellious phase.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think?**

**Chapters will get longer, this is just a prologue. :)**

**Disclaimer - Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the title is taken from the Billy Idol song Rebel Yell. All credit to the respective authors. xD**

**_Summary - AU. Chicago, 1928. Edward Cullen is happily living his life of rebellion, when, one night, he stumbles across an innocent girl who appeals to him in ways that could reveal his secret to everybody. Yet, it turns out that this girl may not be as innocent as she seems._**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

**CHICAGO**

_"With a Rebel Yell/ She cried more, more, more.__"_

_- Billy Idol "Rebel Yell"_

Originally, I despised the creature I had become; Despised myself for walking the earth. Vampires are monsters - _I_ was a monster.

Yet, at this present moment in time, I was almost grateful that I was one. If not, then by now, I almost certainly would have been drawn up into the world of the Chicago Gangsters. Yes, nineteen-twenty-eight was a good time to be a vampire.

At least in Chicago.

I'd left Carlisle and Esme back in Wisconsin and decided to try my luck in my new world alone; I was fed up with the vegetarian life Carlisle suggested we lead. I wanted to try human blood - and I loathed myself to admit it.

Though, I often reminded myself, it was alright if I just stick to … feeding off of the criminals. Surely ridding the world of human evils couldn't be that horrible of me.

Which is why I chose to come to Chicago. The streets were filled with criminals.

Another reason I was indebted to Carlisle for making me into a vampire was the fact that being one enabled me to hear the thoughts of others around me - a useful tool in separating the murderers and the rapists from the innocents.

My … talent, for lack of a better word, was something - at least out of Carlisle, Esme and myself - only I could do.

The night was cold - unusually cold for September - and the streets were teaming with people determined not to arouse suspicion as they journeyed towards the nearest speakeasy.

My eyebrow lifted in amusement. They needn't be so fearful. The police turned a blind eye to the illegal drinking thanks to bribes from many gangsters. This era of Prohibition was pretty much non-existent, in terms of Americans ignoring it.

I caught each of their thoughts as they walked passed me, thinking there was no one watching. None of their thoughts went beyond getting a good, hard drink of alcohol. None of them were criminals.

Except …

_Stupid little girl,_ a gruff, obviously male voice thought snidely. _She deserves this._

The strange thing about it was that there were no female thoughts in the vicinity.

Nevertheless, a criminal was a criminal, and I was beginning to feel particularly hungry.

I was closing in on the thoughts of the man, using them to guide me to where he was, and was behind him within seconds. All I could see of the supposed '_stupid little girl_' were her legs, knees pulled up to what I could only assume was her chest. The man was blocking my view.

"Stupid little girl." The man repeated, out loud this time whilst the sound of a zipper unzipping became evident to my sensitive ears. I winced.

A Rapist. In my opinion, they were the worst kind of criminals. They torture their victim without granting them the luxury of death afterwards. Of course, some people may be thankful for that. A chance to carry on living their life.

"And what," I spoke loudly, instantly gaining the would-be-rapist's attention, if the stiffening of his shoulders was anything to go by. "Has this poor girl done to be called such derogatory terms?"

The man glanced behind him, and scoffed as he saw me.

My lips spread into a tiny grin.

"Listen, boy," the man spat, not seeing my grin become more pronounced, nor the flash of my dangerous teeth. "Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you."

He turned his back to me again, obviously expecting me to just leave.

Well, he obviously doesn't know Edward Cullen.

I let a growl escape my throat.

"See that's where you're wrong," I quipped before punching the ugly criminal unconscious. "The raping of a minor is everybody's concern."

Then, I winced at the sight of it, the man was dead, and I turned my back on him not wanting to see the crime that I'd just committed.

Dinner could wait, my first concern was the innocent girl also involved.

I couldn't see much of her, for her long brown her covered her somewhat-pale face. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head rested on them. I couldn't hear her thoughts, which confused me, but I told myself to focus on that strange information later.

"Miss?" I asked, feeling stupid as I did so - she couldn't be much younger than I was when I was created into this monster. "You're okay now. He's gone."

Her shoulders - which had been shaking softly with what must've been sobs, considering I could smell the saltiness of her tears - froze as her head jolted up to look at me.

I was greeted by a heart-shaped face in which were set two huge, chocolate-brown eyes which were wide and innocent yet menacingly sweet.

"Really?" She asked, her voice like chimes. "He's gone?"

I nodded dumbly, still entranced by the vision of this girl.

"Thank you." She whispered sincerely.

It was as I was about to reply with a modest 'you're welcome' that the scent of her blood hit me.

And I was overwhelmed with a thirst that I had never felt before.


	2. BELLA

**A.N - Thank you so much for your support with the first chapter - I know it was kind of boring. Just introductions and the such. I quite like this chapter though. There's a little bit of plot.**

**xD**

**

* * *

**

**ONE**

**BELLA**

I could feel the taste of her blood soothing my burning throat, as I could hear the sound of her rapidly beating heart - beating in her fear as she realised she was saved from one form of torture, only to be faced with death.

Of course, it was only in my mind. The demon, or monster - both terms are equally as horrifying, in my opinion - inside of me was begging me to kill the young girl looking up at me curiously, yet not having stretched out from her protective stance.

Wise human, I had chance to think fleetingly. She's wary of me; As she should be.

It didn't help that the girl was also extraordinarily beautiful. Or that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

If I could hear what she was thinking, I would be able to tell if she was a criminal herself and, if she was, I could allow myself to go through with the temptation of killing her and tasting her sweet-smelling blood for myself.

I knew, however, that this girl was not such a criminal. She was just a lost girl.

Not to mention a curious one, for my silence had prompted her to stand up and send another tsunami of enticement upon my head.

"Why aren't you answering me?" She demanded, taking a hesitant step towards me.

_Not quite as wise as I first thought then._

I let out a small, almost inaudible, frustrated groan and stepped back. Her proximity to me was already life-threatening enough - she must have a death wish.

"You just saved my life," she trembled noticeably, be it against the cold of the night or the thought of what could have happened, I wouldn't know.

And that infuriated me.

"It was nothing." I finally managed to choke out, startling this, as of yet, un-named girl out of her stupor. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go."

The meal I had secured for myself was forgotten as the more appealing would-be victim endangered herself, just by standing around idly. It was too dangerous for me to unleash my monster around her. As it was I was taking quick breaths in and long breaths out, only to keep up the pretence of humanity, and so as not to scare her.

With a last longing glance, and my monster growling at me in fury, I turned to walk away.

Then the girl did the worst thing she possibly could have in this situation.

"Wait!" She called out, as she reached out with her hand to halt my movement, her hot skin coming in contact with my own freezing arm.

_She touched me._

Albeit, innocently and with nothing other then the best intentions. But that didn't matter to me at this point.

The desire to just kill her, and savour her, was at the forefront of my mind, the monster and the man warring within me to either kill her, as was my right as a vampire, or let her go, as was my duty as a man.

It was her next words that finally united the two parts of me with one decision.

"You haven't even told me your name."

Her voice sounded so lost, how could I leave her alone in this crime-riddled city? That was just … un-gentlemanlike.

Her hand was still wrapped around my wrist; She hadn't even shied away from the coolness of my skin. A fact which I had to admire her for, in spite of her stupidity with the action. She had lasted longer than most humans would have.

"Nor you, yours." I muttered finally in as calm a voice as I could manage.

"I'm Bella," she told me, happy relief evident in her voice. "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

I nodded in acceptance and finally turned around, carefully studying her face as she took in my too-beautiful appearance - a hunting weapon for us vampires.

She gasped.

"I'm Edward," I replied. "Edward Cullen."

Foolishly, Bella stepped towards me again. Perhaps even more foolishly, I didn't step away.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she began in a soft voice. "Just … your eyes. I've never seen eyes so dark, so _black_ before."

It was funny really, in an ironic sort of way, that the only thing she would notice on my entire being is the thing that showed my hunger for her the most.

I was quite certain that my eyes had been a lighter colour earlier this evening.

"Bella," my voice caught as I breathed - no pun intended - life to her name for the first time. It felt oddly _right_ for her name to be on my tongue.

_Isabella. Bella. Bella Swan_.

"Bella," I said again determined not to allow myself to get distracted by such a trivial thing. "What are you doing here?"

It was a simple enough question - one I couldn't believe had taken me so long to think of. It was past midnight after all, she couldn't have been older than sixteen, and we were in an alleyway, surrounded on both sides by towering walls.

"I … er, got lost." Whilst her words were explanatory enough, her voice was rushed and nervous. Though the real give-away of her lies was the rush of blood to her cheeks, staining them an embarrassed pink, and causing me to stop my breathing altogether.

Which I hoped she wouldn't notice. Isabella Swan was to know nothing about my identity as a vampire. I couldn't let her know that she was conversing with a _monster_.

"Again, please." I mumbled, staring at her. We, actually, were standing now more then ten inches away from each other. Dangerously close, and I wanted to get even closer. "With the truth, now."

"I was told to come here." She admitted quietly as though she hoped they'd be carried away by the wind without my ever hearing them. As it was, my vampire ears picked the words up quite clearly.

I felt anger slowly accumulate within me. First, my chest tightened then it raised to my throat and I couldn't breathe, even if I wanted to. My fists clenched and unclenched periodically at the thought.

My reaction, of course, was irrational and bewildering. Why I felt the urge to protect this girl I didn't know - first from the now-dead rapist, then from myself.

_Always from myself_.

And now the people that sent her to this man.

"By whom?" My voice was eerily calm.

"My, um, landlord." She stuttered, an adorable confused expression upon her face, no doubt wondering why exactly she was telling me all of this. I could be _very_ persuasive, if it's called for. "He sent me to collect something for him. He said I was to meet a man in this alley."

"What, exactly, was you meant to collect?"

She glanced over at the seemingly unconscious man - and I hope she never found out that I had murdered him, from this angle, he looks almost as if he's heavily sleeping- before bringing her wide brown eyes back to me and something in them changed.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped.

Ah, she was starting to defend herself. I smirked widely even though frustration filled me, almost as prominent as the anger racing through me.

_Almost._

I took another step closer to her, letting her become flustered by my presence as I ignored the roaring of my demon. If I had been alive, my heart would be pounding within my chest. It was practically killing me to be this close to her, and not taste her. The venom on my teeth gathered in my mouth at the scent that was fast overpowering me.

"Bella." I breathed out, sending a gush of my breath towards her - another hunting technique I felt ashamed in using against her. "Tell me. Please."

"I don't know how you're doing this to me." Bella admitted in a whisper. "Why I'm …"

Her head, which had been staring at the floor, raised to look at mine, her brown eyes ever-wide with curiosity. She reached up a hand to touch my face, but I caught her before she succeeded in her task.

It was too soon.

If she did that, surely I would kill her.

"Alcohol." Her voice was strong, although quiet. "I was sent to collect alcohol."

I froze for a moment before nodding acceptingly and inwardly laughing wryly.

Of course.

Bella was a Gangster Girl.


	3. BLOOD

**A.N - It's been forever, I'm sorry. And this chapter is more filler then anything else - not exactly what you want to read.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out much sooner next time. :)**

* * *

_Alcohol." Her voice was strong, although quiet. "I was sent to collect alcohol."_

_I froze for a moment before nodding acceptingly and inwardly laughing wryly._

_Of course._

_Bella was a Gangster Girl._

**TWO**

**BLOOD**

Of course, considering that it was nineteen-twenty-eight, and that we were in Chicago, it shouldn't have been that surprising. I suppose it was just the thought of Bella - who was too innocent to even be aware of the word _Gangster _- actually helping them in their illegal activities that caught me off guard.

I cleared my throat quietly, disguising the sound as a cough.

"Was that man," I stopped and gestured in his prone direction, hating the fact that I had to bring Bella's attention back to the man I'd murdered. "Was he supposed to have it? The alcohol?"

She focused her eyes on the seemingly unconscious man for a full minute before nodding slowly.

Though what she had done to _'deserve'_ the torture of almost being raped, I still didn't know.

The 'Stupid little girl' comments, however, I begrudgingly saw as true. For anyone as young as Bella who had already gotten involved with the shadier aspects of life could only be called 'stupid'.

"Come on," I sighed, the heated skin of her cheek scorching my palm as I brought her attention towards me. I could resist the temptation. Barely. "You should go back to wherever it is you're staying."

Her eyes widened in beautiful fear and she shook her head quickly, causing me to silently groan at just how hard she was making this for me. Her scent travelled the short distance to my nose and I swear I could feel my eyes darken further in hunger. Hunger for Bella.

I needed to get away from her.

"I need to get the alcohol." She repeated firmly, eyes locked on the dead man who had yet to keep his end of the deal.

Anyone would hardly believe that this is a time of Prohibition - where alcohol is banned as it was blamed for the many things wrong in society. Though, I suppose the desperate need that America had for alcohol now proved just how destructive alcohol could be upon a country.

"I'll get it." I suggested, more out of self-preservation than chivalry.

If Bella was to discover that I had killed a man, then this would surely be the last time I was able to spend time with her.

I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing, or not.

Cautiously, I made my way over to the would-be rapist, fighting the urge to kick him out of shame for having treated a woman like that. It gave the other males on the earth a bad name. Given his current lack of a pulse, however, I suppose that I wasn't much better then he. The only difference between us being that I succeeded with my crime.

My search of him came up empty.

He had no alcohol.

The thought made my anger rise and if I had had a pulse it would be racing with fury.

_He hadn't intended for Bella to return from her journey._

I wanted to kill him all over again - only more painfully this time around.

"Edward?" Bella asked softly. "It's not there, is it?"

I shook my head slowly. Once to the left and once to the right before glancing backwards over my shoulder towards her. She was biting her bottom lip in worry.

"It'll be okay, Bella." I closed my eyes when I heard my voice. It seemed I was determined to put myself through more torture. Any other person and I'd have left them to fend for themselves. I'd have only of thought of myself, and my secret. "Surely you could explain what happened, couldn't you?"

"I guess…" She seemed hesitant, and her bottom lip looked raw, any second now and - "Ow!"

Bella had succeeded in drawing blood, whilst also succeeding in putting herself in even more danger from me.

Her scent I could deal with, me not breathing would protect her from my survival instinct of killing her.

Her blood was another matter entirely.

I wasn't strong enough to ignore the sent of her _blood_.

"Oh no," Bella spoke faintly, her words sounding distant. I risked a glance upwards - towards her and away from the interesting ground my attention had been focused on - only to find her swaying, eyes drooped halfway shut, dangerously close to unconsciousness.

"Bella?" I asked in horror.

My question, not surprisingly, went unanswered as she fell to the floor - thankfully still conscious - and let her head fall behind her onto a wall, bearing her pale white neck to my sharp eyesight.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was taunting me on purpose.

"Bella?" I asked again, my voice raw. I needed to eat _something_. Now. "Are you okay?"

"It's just … the blood." She told me. "The smell of it makes me dizzy."

Puzzled, I chose not to reply, instead I turned away from her and screwed my eyes shut, fists clenching by my sides as I willed myself to not harm the _innocent _girl needing my help at the moment.

My hearing, however, was still focused on the immediate area around me. Whilst I may not be watching, no one was getting close to Bella.

No one.

Her blood called to me above that of simply a meal. But that wasn't to say any other vampire passing by could resist the awful temptation she unknowingly presented either.

"I think we should get you back now, Bella." I repeated when I finally felt calmer.

"Yeah." She agreed faintly. "Okay."

"Good." I nodded to affirm myself of this fact. I couldn't keep Bella with me for all of eternity. I had to get used to saying goodbye. "Where do your parents live?"

"Not with me." She responded quickly, jumping off the ground quickly and almost stumbling over some loose stones on the ground.

I caught her before any more of her blood escaped her body.

Her face was less than an inch away from mine.

"You don't live with your parents?" I asked collectedly.

She shook her head, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth, as she looked up at me in awe, her ever-wide brown eyes appealing to me.

I stepped backwards and Bella composed herself enough to respond.

"No," she told me. "They don't approve of my lifestyle. Originally, my mom had loved it, until my father - he's a fundamentalist - discouraged her of the idea." She shrugged slightly. "It was already too late for me, so I ran away."

She turned away from me, hiding. It didn't stop me from picking up the salty smell of her tears, however.

"I tried to go back, apologise and offer to change my ways." She continued. "But it was Charlie, my father. He said the damage was done and I already had a place in hell for behaving as I had done. He would not host a sinner in his household."

I took in her story with a brief nod, maintaining my composure and temper so as not to scare her.

The anger of a vampire can be a terrible thing.

"So, where do you live?" I hesitated to even ask.

"With the gangsters."

Those three words were barely audible to me as a vampire and I just knew that, had been human, I wouldn't have heard them at all.

My jaw clenched in frustration. Frustration which Bella obviously noticed.

"They were the only people who'd put a roof over my head," she defended herself. "It's not like _you_ were there to help."

_But I am now._

Bella Swan would not come to any harm ever again.

"I know." I sighed. "I'll take you there."

Her beautiful, heart-shaped face spread into a small grin as her small body walked towards me and she gently raised her hand to entwine with my own.

The touch was as hot as a thousand suns that threatened to burn my hand to ashes, yet I wouldn't pull away. Not even if the world ended at that very moment.

Only one thought stood out in my mind at that moment. Above, even, my hunger for the small girl clutching my hand like a life-line.

She hadn't shied away from my touch. She hadn't flinched at the cool skin which set me aside as being less than human.

_She accepted me._

Even if she didn't fully know what I was.


	4. GANGSTERS

**A.N - This update was appallingly slow. I hope I still have some readers. I have an idea of where I'm going now as well. Updates should be quicker. But I do kind of have 5 other WIP's at the moment. Stupid, I know. And never going to be repeated again. :)**

**--**

**THREE**

**GANGSTERS**

Bella's home with the gangsters was an elaborate one, I begrudgingly admitted to myself. The outside, at least, showed all of the upper class requirements in a house.

Though I wasn't so quick to say that this place was ideal for someone like Bella to live, judging by the Jazz music drifting to my ears a distance away, and the couples openly embracing on the front porch, illegal alcohol discarded on the floors.

I felt Bella tense next to me, her hand tightening on my own, as she prepared for the comments I would indefinitely have on her accommodation.

My hunger hadn't dissipated any from our first meeting. It was clawing at my gut, demanding that the blood of a criminal sate my thirst.

I glanced around wryly.

_Take your pick._

Bella's amazingly hot, comforting hand left my grip and I lamented the loss immediately, my hand feeling unnaturally cold, even for one of my kind.

"I told you," she spoke quietly, hiding her face behind her hair, unknowing of how much it affected me. I had to resolve to not breathing at all in her presence. "They were the only people who would help me."

"But, Bella, you have me now." I countered, unwilling to leave her alone among these lions. Men like this that were the reason that humans were feared more then the fast-becoming-mythical story of vampires. "And I cannot, in good mind, abandon you here among these … animals."

I realised the irony, of course, considering that _I _was the animal that hunted her own kind.

"Besides," I shrugged, quite convincingly in my opinion. "I promised to explain about the alcohol incident, did I not? If you do not bring them their moonshine, you will be punished. I hardly see where it's fair that you should suffer at another man's greed and lust."

_They were two of the seven deadly sins._

If only she knew that the former was controlling my every thought at present.

"I suppose." She sighed and her bottom lip suddenly found itself attacked by her perfect teeth. The sight was excruciatingly cruel.

I wrenched my eyes away from her mouth, instead I stepped back and gestured for her to lead the way to whoever it was had sent her to her near-death.

Following her silently, I tried to keep my thoughts off both Bella herself, and the many criminals openly planning crimes all around me. My thoughts, instead, went to any possible reason I could think up to get Bella out of this horrible entanglement of crime that her life had become. I am sad to say that I couldn't think of one.

She stopped, finally, in the entrance of a room where a man sat on a wide, almost throne-like, chair. He obviously thought highly of himself. In his mouth there sat a cigar – only the best – and a scar stretched across his face.

I almost groaned at Bella's utter bad luck. She seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

The Gangsters that had taken her in were only the most notorious to walk the streets of Chicago, the most unforgiving, if stories were to be trusted.

_Al Capone._

It had suddenly just become a lot harder to think up an acceptable reason to convince them to let Bella leave. At the same time, it had suddenly become a lot harder for me to give her up to these men.

It was worth the torment she would put me through daily just by being around me if I could get her away from this man.

Unfortunately, he didn't share my opinion. He called her name and opened his arms for her to embrace him – a sight I'd never thought I'd ever see. Judging by the calm exposures of his henchmen, it was a sight encountered often.

I couldn't control the outrageous burst of jealousy that bubbled up from my stomach at the sight.

_Another Deadly Sin._

Ashamed at my lack of composure, I dropped my head in shame.

My vampire hearing caught the words of the voice I would never forget, not for the eternity I would live.

"He saved me," she was whispering. "I would be dead by now, were it not for him."

I felt the infamous mob boss cast an uncaring eye over at me.

"A boy like that can only be after one thing." He sneered.

My fists were clenched in anger at the mere suggestion, before I remembered the thoughts that had stampeded my mind upon our meeting and my hands, once again, fell limp.

The thoughts of the people surrounding me bombarded my mind, all of them agreeing with Capone's opinion.

I shut my eyes, wishing I could shut my mind also.

"If that were true," Bella stubbornly replied. "Then, again, I would be dead by now."

I glanced up quickly and started at the image of small, young Bella standing in front of _Al Capone_, hands on her hips as she softly flicked her long hair over her shoulder. My lips quirked up slightly.

"You, boy." I was summoned.

"Edward." Bella corrected.

My name was repeated, not at all kindly.

"What do you want with Bella?"

My reply was immediate in my mind. '_I want to give her a better life, away from you._'

My verbal response, however, was more polite. More like how I'd been raised.

"I only wanted her to return home safely," I muttered. "I didn't want to see her hurt."

"What do you want with her?"

Though his response had reached me before he'd vocalised it, having thought it before speaking, it still made me wince.

"I wanted," I began. "To help her get her life back together."

Needless to say, my response wasn't met happily.

"Well," A man to Capone's right spoke. "We happen to think that Bella has a good life here. We don't want her to go."

I had a feeling that this would be the case. I felt yet another sin rise up within me – this time wrath – as I stumbled with my reply.

"I understand, but I think that -"

I was silenced by a kick to the gut. It was the surprise, more then anything, that caused me to lose the breath I didn't have.

Bella's shocked scream pierced my ears.

"That's not to say that we don't want _you_ as well."

My eyes came up quickly to meet Bella's dark ones, wide with fear and mentally begging me not to accept this.

I had no choice. I wasn't going to leave Bella here alone, and I wasn't allowed to take her away from here. That had been made abundantly clear.

I redirected my gaze towards the leader and jerked my head up and down once before cheers filled the room.

I, Edward Cullen, had just joined the most feared gang in all of America.

In the name of a _human's_ safety.


	5. DAMNATION

**A.N - Okay, more of a filler than anything else. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. You all rule. Seriously. :)**

**

* * *

**

FOUR

**DAMNATION**

Weeks passed slowly, turning into months as I grew to despise myself more and more every day.

I was truly a monster.

What I did with my days was unpredictable, for I never knew what the sun would decide to do and I couldn't allow them to see the way my skin glittered in the sunlight.

I'd managed to convince myself that all the crime I was participating in was justifiable at first; I was merely killing criminals – people who deserved to die for how they spent their lives.

The only problem was that I was being ordered to kill so many.

My eyes had turned a vivid scarlet thanks to the amount of human blood I had consumed in my months of service.

And Bella – beautiful, innocent Bella – knew nothing of what I was, what I did.

Which was how I hoped it would stay.

I accompanied her on her frequent trips to collect the illegal moonshine. The others had agreed I should go to protect her, should anything like what happened on the night we met happen again.

My hand was clasping hers always, tightening whenever I heard a thought of her run through a stranger's head – which was with infuriating regularity.

Bella had no idea of the effect she had on men. Nor the effect that she had on me.

Just being in the same room as her was completely torturous. Whenever she was near me the thick, heavy scent of her blood attacked me, daring me to drink. It was impossible to resist, but resist I did.

_Resist was all I'd ever do._

Every time she blushed, the thirst would immobilise me. When I touched her soft, pale skin the urge to kill was overwhelming.

But I could never kill her, or allow any harm to come to her.

_I love her._

It was completely selfish of me, of course, and completely unfathomable as to how it happened. But, I couldn't exactly _not_ love her.

Bella was perfect.

And there was no doubt in my mind that she didn't reciprocate my feelings.

It was probably better that way.

For, if she was to return my sentiments, I knew that I'd never be able to leave her. And, if that were the case, then one – or even both – of us would most likely end up seriously injured in order to protect the other.

The world of Chicago gangsters was a ruthless one, indeed.

Bella was trapped in a world of monsters – and the person she trusted most was the biggest monster of all.

* * *

… _What I wouldn't give to spend some alone time with that Bella chick …_

… _If only I could get Cullen out of the way for just an hour, maybe two …_

… _Tonight, when he's asleep, then I'll make my move …_

The thought belonging to the last person almost made me laugh.

If only they knew that I don't sleep – I _can't_ sleep.

I focused my attention on the object of everyone's thoughts, desperately scanning for something I knew that I would not find.

Bella's thoughts always remained stubbornly blank. She was the one exception to my ability, and it both frustrated and intrigued me.

As if sensing my eyes on hers, she turned and smiled at me brilliantly, the rush of blood to her cheeks forcing me to clutch the table in front of me in desperation.

I smiled back, as if my inner monster wasn't telling me to massacre everybody in this room right now – they were, after all, all criminals – saving the best until last.

I could imagine how good Bella would taste …

Her scolding hot fingers burned a soft trail against my cheek as she pushed my face back up towards her. I let it move, eventually, interested in the reasons why she was acting so … _caring_.

Though her fingers had left my cheek, the effected skin still tingled pleasantly. The feeling only disappeared when Bella's hand fell easily into my own, the familiar touch searing through my skin with a burning intensity that I'd learned to deal with.

"You're always so _cold_." Bella complained as I stood up and asked her to walk with me.

Away from the prying eyes – and thoughts – of the criminal-ridden world we lived in.

"I apologise."

She laughed, her head falling back and her hair wafting her delicious scent over to me in a greater concentration.

"Don't _apologise_." She tilted her head to catch my eye. "It's not like it's your fault."

Should I tell her? I didn't know.

It was an opportunity, a good one at that. I could so easily tell her that no, it wasn't my fault. And that I was a vampire, and was that way because a doctor ten years ago had decided to make himself a companion. I had had no choice in the matter.

"I guess you're right." I admitted finally, chickening out and cursing myself immediately.

I longed for her to know what I was, and then decide whether or not she still wanted to spend time with me.

But, at the same time, I lived in fear of her figuring out my deepest, darkest secret. And I knew it would happen – Bella was nothing if not incredibly perceptive. Already I'd answered difficult questions about the constantly changing colour of my eyes.

"Edward?"

Her voice was quiet, composed yet, there was a trace of excitement laced in her tone also.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I think …" Words failed her as she stopped, took a deep breath and started again. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

My frozen, shocked features were helped none by the fact that Bella had ducked her face behind her hair, hiding from both my reaction and her embarrassment, whilst simultaneously tempting me in ways she could not imagine.

The unthinkable had happened.

Bella returned my sentiments of love, and had doomed herself in doing so.

But it was too late – the damage had been done.

And I couldn't leave her now.

"Say something?" Her voice, as light as musical chimes, broke into my head, jumping me back into alertness as I realised I had been silent following her declarations for a substantial amount of time already. "Please?"

"Bella, dearest," I dipped my head to be level with hers as I lifted my hand to cup her cheek. The sensation was pleasantly unbearable. Then, I forced her eyes to lock with mine, her beautiful brown orbs wide in anticipation. I sighed as I opened my mouth to continue, making sure that she knew I meant every word. "I love you."

"Really?"

Poor, naïve Bella. Still so young, so afraid and unaware.

It only added to her charm, I realised with a smile.

"Really." I pressed my cool lips to the heated skin of her forehead, closing my eyes and savouring her complete faith and trust in me, not knowing how unbelievably close I was to killing her. "God help me," I laughed sardonically, fully aware of the irony of that statement. "But I do."

Her blinding smile was comforting, more so than the hand nestled in my own.

But it was also a reminder of the recent complication between us.

In the words of Shakespeare's character of Lysandar; _'The course of true love never did run smooth_.'

And, I was quite certain that what Bella and I shared would grow to be true love.

Just as I was sure that many other complications would also arise.

For how could they not?

I was a vampire and, as such, I was damned.


	6. MONSTER

**A.N - Oooff. Hard chapter to write, this one. It had to be done though. I've had it planned since the beginning. xD**

**Next chapter should be slightly more upbeat. Kind of. :)**

* * *

**FIVE**

**MONSTER**

February fourteenth. Nineteen twenty-nine.

This was a day that was usually known and remembered as an opportunity to pronounce declarations of love to one another. It was a time to spend with the one you loved.

I _should_ have spent the day with Bella.

Beautiful, oblivious Bella.

Instead, I had been among the few chosen to do Capone's dirty work – whilst the man himself conveniently travelled to Florida.

The event itself was horrific. There was blood, gunfire, screams …

And a vampire – myself – driven crazy with thirst and the rationalisation that these men were criminals.

The accused mobsters – though what they are actually guilty of, I couldn't say – were lined up against a wall and shot at with a machine gun.

I stood and watched as seven men died before my eyes. And I did nothing to stop it.

I merely watched as more and more blood was spilled before my scarlet eyes and the scent wafted aromatically towards me.

It was all I could do to not attack the three men standing beside me and feast upon them as well.

Instead, I waited for them to leave before I turned on the dead men and …

I did things I never wish to be repeated.

I am, truly, a monster.

* * *

The worst thing was knowing that Bella was back waiting for me, praying for my safety, all whilst I slaughtered injured men for my own benefit.

Her beautiful brown eyes were the first things I saw upon my return, wide with anxiety, and a wide smile at seeing me well came a close second.

Shame rushed through me like the stolen blood in my veins.

"Edward!" Her voice called to me lovingly. "You're back."

Her smile didn't falter, not even for a second, when I raised my head and revealed to her my vivid red eyes and the blood smearing my face.

"Edward?"

Her voice, amazingly, held only a hint of confusion, as she reached a hand towards me.

The powerful scent that was hers and hers only hit me, begging me to drink in spite of the feast I had only recently consumed.

"Bella, don't." I told her, ashamed. "Stay away."

"But, Edward –"

I cut her off by darting forwards quickly and slapping a hand over her mouth.

And, whilst my proximity was threatening her life, it was the only way I could think of to get her to leave. To save her life.

A paradox, if ever there was one.

Her eyes that had, only seconds ago, been full of love and adoration, now showed fear and confusion.

Sighing, I cupped her scolding face in my own icy hands, not missing the shiver that ran through her.

It was just another sign that our worlds couldn't merge.

"Bella, dearest," I muttered deeply into her hair, inhaling the rich scent of her one final time. "I love you, always remember that."

She nodded slowly, her face twisting in apprehension.

"I love you too." Her voice was quiet, even for my ears.

"And that, my love," I whispered in return. "Is why I must leave."

She froze and, for once, it was not in thanks to the chill of my skin.

"I don't …" She paused, searching for the word she wanted. "Understand."

I kissed her forehead, smiling.

Bella was truly unaware of what I was – blissfully unaware of how thin the line was between life and death whenever she was with me.

And I now had to shatter whatever vestige of hope she had left in a perfect, fairytale world.

"Bella," I'd not foreseen how horrible this would be. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Of course you are," her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You saved me – you're my hero."

"And that, darling, is where you're wrong." I shuddered in a breath. "I'm not the hero. I'm the bad guy."

"Edward," she cried. "Be serious! The _bad_ guy?!"

I remained silent and Bella responded with a wry laugh.

"The bad guy?" She repeated, raising a hand to smudge the blood on my lip. "So, you're, like, Dracula, or something?"

My eyes fell shut and I unwrapped her from my embrace, stepping far enough away from her that she couldn't hurt herself if she attempted to lash out at me.

"Close enough." I muttered.

"No." Her voice rang with disbelief and finality as she processed what it was I was saying. "NO!"

She stepped away from me. My Bella had finally seen me for what I was … and she was scared of me.

It broke my un-beating heart.

"You can't be." She was shaking her head, firmly in denial. "You're a …?"

I nodded slowly, opening my eyes and letting her fully comprehend the reason behind why my eyes were so differently coloured.

She gasped before – unbelievably – taking a step closer, and reaching out to trace the skin around my crimson eyes.

"Why is this?" She muttered, unaware of how her touch was affecting me. "Why this colour?"

"This is what happens," I told her, "After I … feed."

As expected, her hand wrenched away from my skin.

"You _kill_ people?" Her voice was laced with betrayal. "I'm in love with a _murderer_?!"

There was nothing to say in response. It was, in all actuality, true.

Bella's eyes screwed up tightly, heart-wrenching drops of tears sliding silently from behind the closed lids.

Each tear was like a vampire bite to my skin – the only thing to leave a scar on our bodies.

I had to leave. I couldn't stay here, not now.

"Bella," I whispered, trying one final time. "I love you. Remember that."

The fact that she said nothing hurt a thousand times worse than if she'd replied with 'I hate you'.

It meant that she'd really given up on me.

"Only if," she countered after a long moment. "You remember that you are a thousand times worse than any mobster."

I nodded my head acceptingly.

I deserved that, and so much more.

"But I still love you." Her voice broke on a sob and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms.

"I apologise for hurting you, Bella."

They were the last words that she would ever hear me speak.

For, at that moment, I vowed that Bella would never again see my face, or hear my name.

At least until I felt that the name Edward Cullen was no longer synonymous with 'Monster'.


	7. HURT

**A.N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed - I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you're still with me :)**

* * *

**HURT**

_Two Years Later – Chicago, 1931._

America, as a country, was not lacking in intelligence. Following the massacre that had taken place on that fateful day two years prior, the nation had realised how out of control the gang-ridden cities had gotten and started the changes that were currently taking place.

The Wall Street Crash, as well as the Depression that followed, were both events that I'd only read about in the newspaper – I couldn't be around people.

Of course, the country was still suffering the effects of the crash and not a day went by where I didn't think of Bella and wonder how she was dealing with the turn that the world had taken.

Not a day went by in which I stopped loving her.

Even now, two years and thousands of miles apart, I still loved her – still hungered for her.

And not knowing if she was alive, or even all right, was excruciating.

I was going to find out soon, however. After seven hundred and thirty three days exactly – February seventeenth, nineteen thirty-one – I was going back. Back to Chicago. Back to Bella. I was going back home.

* * *

In spite of the time I'd spent away, Chicago seemed reasonably untouched by the Depression that had spread across the continent.

My fear for Bella's safety diminished minutely.

I remembered walking down the streets on which I walked now, scanning the minds of every person I passed, praying for their thoughts to betray the crimes they had committed, if only so I could … eat.

The very thought filled me with shame – it was no wonder that Bella pushed me away, after she found out the truth.

Now, I was still scanning minds, but only for the possibility of seeing Bella's face.

Meaning of course that, when I turned a corner, Bella was standing right in front of me. Her brown eyes still sat widely on her perfect face, but her hair had grown out longer and the girl of fifteen that I had loved and wanted had suddenly grown into a young woman of seventeen who radiated beauty.

Suddenly, Bella became a lot more desirous to me … just as she was a temptation to every man that passed her on the street where we stood. The sight of so many people looking at her – _my _Bella! – forced a growl to rumble in my throat.

"Edward?" Bella, it seemed, had her emotions more in control than I did. She, at least, still maintained the ability to talk. "Is that you?"

Nodding slowly, I never took my eyes from her.

"I thought I told you that …" Her voice was cold but I didn't need my vampire hearing to hear the waver in it. "You're a murderer."

My head drooped.

"I am." I spoke quietly, monotonously.

"You're a thousand times worse than any mobster." She repeated.

I only agreed, yet again.

"So, why are you here?" The beginning of tears built up in her eyes as she clenched her fists behind her back. "Why are you back to _hurt_ me?"

"No, Bella," I told her as I took a step forward and her temptingly delicious scent hit me a thousand times worse than it ever had done before. It was practically crippling. "_Never!_ I would _never_ hurt you – not intentionally – ever again."

"So why are you _here_?" She repeated.

"Bella, darling," I took a deep breath and regretted it instantly. "I love you."

She froze, tears silently sliding down her cheek.

"I love you, Bella," I repeated. "I did then and I do now – I always will. I came back, because, well … I changed."

"What?"

Her tone was one of extreme disbelief.

"I know it sounds stupid," I persisted. "But it's true, all the same. I … I haven't killed anyone since I left Chicago."

"So, what do you eat?" Bella asked, a frown on her pretty face. "And, wait a minute, you _left _Chicago?"

I nodded.

"I went to Washington," I stated. "To hunt mountain lions – I eat animals."

Running a shaky hand through my hair, I continued.

"Really, Bella, I just wanted to tell you again: I love you."

Risking everything, I walked forward and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips – it took everything I had in me to resist the bouquet of her blood.

"I love you too."

Her words were barely audible, due to her tears and the sobs that silently wracked her small body.

"Bella?" I asked, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Edward, so much." She continued, ignoring my frantic cries. "Even knowing what you are – it didn't stop me."

In spite of myself, I grinned.

"So, what's the problem?" I sobered. "Why are you crying?"

Slowly, she brought her hands from behind her back and the glint of sunlight that escaped from the clouds that littered the sky sparkled on the ring that now decorated her ring finger on her left hand.

I blanched, dropping my hands as I took a step backwards even whilst a growl and a need to hunt down the man who'd dared try to possess the beautiful Isabella Swan built up in my chest.

"You're _engaged?_" I confirmed in disbelief.

Never saying a word, but with tears running down her cheeks, she nodded, shakily.

"I don't want to be!" She cried. "But you left and … you left, Edward!"

I opened my mouth to object only to be cut off by the woman I loved.

"And, I know, okay? I _know_ that it was partly my fault." She shut her eyes and turned her face away from me. "But you were gone for two years."

There was nothing to say to that – it was as long as I needed to perfect my resistance to human blood. At least, as much as I could stand before seeing her again.

"After the first six months, I went to find my father again." Bella's eyes snapped open and locked with mine. "It was his idea. A year had gone and I still couldn't …""Bella, I'm –"

"Don't, please."

Shutting my mouth, I nodded sadly.

My worst fear had been realised – Bella had moved on. Someone else had seen her for the treasure she was, and took the opportunity I had missed.

And, whilst I couldn't blame the lucky man, I envied him greatly.

"I'm sorry for returning, Bella." I muttered. "Sorry for causing you this pain."

"Don't be." She smiled a watery smile. "Just, can you kiss me?"

And, though I felt guilty for kissing somebody who rightfully belonged to another man, I did.


	8. SECRETS

**A.N - To celebrate the end of my English Literature hell (exam over with) a new chapter. Only another chapter and an Epilogue of this left. :)**

**Please review - you have to have something to say about this ending. xD**

* * *

**SECRETS**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We were by Lake Michigan, lying on the embankment as the sun sparkled off the rippling surface and glinted off my cool skin.

It was the first time I'd allowed Bella to see me in the daylight.

"I thought you wouldn't accept me."

My response to her question was muted, my discomfort evident.

Her hand came to trace my closed eyelids and I inhaled sharply, fighting down the urge that never left.

"Edward, I love you." Came her soft response. "I wouldn't have cared, much – not as much as I hated you lying to me."

I sighed.

"I know that, now." I opened my eyes quickly. "I made a mistake. There hasn't been a day that I didn't regret it."

She bit her lip, nervously.

Gently, I pushed her away from me and put the distance between us, refusing to watch the hurt pool in her wide, expressive eyes.

"You're engaged," I reminded her. "That's as good as married, I shouldn't be doing this."

"Edward, I told you." She insisted, kneeling and tilting her head towards me. "Charlie made me – a condition of me moving back into the house." She mumbled something before speaking audibly again, "To make an honest woman out of me."

I crushed her carefully to my chest at the very implication that Bella was anything but … honest.

"So, break up with him."

"I … can't."

Her stuttered reply gained my immediate concern.

"And why is that?"

She pushed on my chest, needing the space between us. Regretfully, I let her go, but I refused to let go of her hand. I needed that, at least.

"Listen, Edward, a lot happened after you left." She looked around at the star-speckled lake. "The Gangsters kicked me out I became such a miserable …" She sighed. "I spent a month or two living on the streets. Occasionally, someone would recognise me and take pity, and throw me some money. Eventually, I went back to my parents.

"Charlie would only let me return if I agreed to marry his friend's son. Said son was trying to shake the gangster lifestyle he had already built up. He saw the best way of doing it as marrying someone – me."

My grip on her hand grew steadily tighter until I heard her soft whimper of pain that informed me of Bella's distress.

Letting go, I stood up and paced nervously on the spot.

How could her father subject her to that? Better yet, how could she _agree_ to that?

It was hopeless, I realised as I sank down next to Bella once again. What was done is done, and a broken engagement just wasn't heard of.

"You've been engaged how long?"

"About eighteen months."

"So the wedding is …?"

Her voice was quite.

"In two weeks time."

Two weeks. I had only fourteen days with which I could spend with Bella. After that, she was lost to me forever.

* * *

Hand in hand, Bella and I walked through the now crime-free streets of Chicago.

It was amazing, really, how much could change in two years.

However, it was also shocking to learn that someone you love could change just as much within the same time period.

When we turned the corner onto Bella's street, she snatched her hand away from mine and crossed her arms nervously over her chest.

"Bella, what…?"

"My father."

She gestured towards the window where I caught the glimpse of a curtain falling shut. It wasn't long before the front door opened, and another man who bore no resemblance to Bella stood there.

Bella, however, recognised him and the name fell from her lips.

"James."

James? Recognition dawned on me.

Her fiancé.

He was an unattractive man, not good enough for Bella, but his eyes held the glint of danger and the possessiveness for _my_ girl.

"Bella," he greeted coldly. "Who's your friend?"

"Um, this is Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen, you say?" His eyebrow shot up. "I knew an Edward Masen once."

I felt the faint stirring of recognition from the back of my mind.

"Sad story though, he died in the Spanish flu epidemic… oh, about twelve years ago now."

I swallowed loudly. I remembered him now. We went to school together. I should be his age. I should be too old for Bella, like he is.

"You kind of look like him."

I ducked my head, refusing to show my face.

"Well, thank you for returning my bride to me," he continued. "She'll need her rest for the wedding night."

I growled and kept my arm around Bella's wrist.

"Take that back." My voice remained strained.

"Hey, how about that." His jovial tone had the hint of malice underneath. "You even sound like him too."

I flashed my fangs at him, alerting him to just what I was and, consequentially, revealing that I was the same man he was going on about. The same 'man'.

"Bella." He ordered. "Come here. That man is a monster."

Bella, stubborn angel that she is, stayed by my side.

"I know." She linked her arm with mine and barely flinched at the coolness of my skin. "I love him."

James' glare hardened at Bella as he flashed his pocket and the glint of a knife was deathly noticeable.

"Come here." He repeated.

Bella merely shook her head.

James shook his head and pulled out the knife threateningly. But not at Bella. Thankfully, he was threatening _me_. And, of course, a knife couldn't kill me.

So, when he lunged at me, I stood still, expecting the knife to pierce me, and sting, but not hurt. Then, whilst James was frozen in shock, I would attack and feel no qualms about doing so – considering he was threatening and aggressive towards Bella.

It was unexpected, and completely unnecessary, for Bella to push me out of the way in fear like she did. It only succeeded in its intention, thanks to her catching me unaware.

The sound of the knife entering Bella's body was a sound that would stay with me forever.

But the sight of the blood spreading slowly across her white fabric-covered stomach would haunt me for eternity.

James ran at the sight, knife still protruding from Bella's stomach.

Pulling it out, I chucked it to the side as I took Bella into my arms as I pushed my hands against the wound.

I was left with two choices: To turn her or to let her die.

And I didn't know which one to choose.


	9. AGONY

**A.N - I'm so ashamed of myself, I haven't written less than 1,000 words a chapter in ages. In which case, I'm sorry for the length but I couldn't think of anything else to add. The story is coming to a close anyway. Next chapter is the last. (:**

**Off to finish watching Eurovision - Latvia to win! Haha. They performed an awesome Pirate song. xD**

* * *

**NINE**

**AGONY**

James wasted no time in running back into the house that he had only just vacated to demand Bella's attention, and to kill me. Only to end up nearly killing Bella herself.

I looked up in time to see the curtains snap shut – he'd no doubt told them of the monster that had attacked his only child.

I rolled my eyes at his blatant stupidity before I realised that I was left alone with my beautiful, dying Bella, the scent of her blood potent around me.

My decision was still split. I couldn't decide to be incredibly selfish and keep her, or to leave her die like she should have had she not met me.

Then again, if Bella had not met me - had I not returned - she wouldn't be lying, bleeding, right now.

Her lips moved silently, the words clearly recognisable.

"Love … you."

Those two words made up my mind.

So, with care not to breathe lest I give into temptation, I leaned over Bella's limp, pale body and bit, gently, hating myself for the agony I was about to put both of us through.

Her blood tasted a thousand times better than it smelled, the urge to continue was consuming me - my every thought and action - but, somehow, I pulled away, resisted the siren of her blood.

Glancing around me, I realised that we had to get away.

Bella couldn't make the transition on the street.

There was only one place I could think of taking her and I didn't think twice before picking her up and running there.

To Carlisle and Esme – I knew they'd help me.

* * *

_Day One_

I thought I'd be strong enough to handle it. I remembered all too clearly the agonising pain that it took to become a vampire – the pain it felt to lose your soul.

I knew what to expect.

But, somehow, every cry that came from Bella's mouth – no matter how soft – that I heard and in which her pain was evident, it about killed me.

Occasionally, her body would convulse as well.

That was worse to endure.

Carlisle had had to restrain me more than once to stop me from wrapping my arms around her to comfort her. It wouldn't help and we weren't sure if it would hinder the process or not.

We couldn't take that chance.

So I was forced to watch her body thrash in pain, listen to her cry in agony …

But it was for my own selfish gain – I deserved to suffer.

* * *

_Day Two_

I didn't account for the smell of her blood to disappear.

I thought that that would follow her over into vampirism, at least. As it was, with every hour that passed, the scent of her blood grew fainter as more and more of her blood was replaced with my venom.

I remember having to leave the room when Carlisle had stitched up her stomach wound – the temptation had been too much.

I also remember feeling incredibly, irrationally jealous of Carlisle, and the fact that he had spent more time with Bella than I during this stage.

He calmed me down, of course. I had read his thoughts to check his sincerity, however. Just to be on the safe side.

Bella will never again blush beautifully, her blood will never again sing for me.

Her face paled further than it did when she was alive.

But my Bella would always be beautiful.

I would always love her.

* * *

_Day Three_

The convulsions grew less and less; her shouts and cries of pain became whimpers.

Bella was beginning to wake up.

Her skin was a beautiful pale white, so similar to my own. It was cool to the touch, I noticed as I pulled her hand into my own.

I hoped she didn't hate me.

Her eyes opened, the once brown irises had blackened with hunger, but they looked up at me and widened with recognition.

"Edward?" Her voice, always musical to me, became as soft as chimes and as appealing as a mermaid's song.

"It's me, darling." I whispered. "I'm here."

"Edward," she whimpered. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Bella," I ran a hand over her cheek and she closed her eyes at the sensation. "I'll take you out hunting soon."

Carlisle and Esme entered the room we were in then. Bella looked up quickly and buried her face in my chest at the strangers' presence.

The action pulled at her stomach wound, causing her to wince in pain.

"It's okay, Bella," I explained. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he made me, and his, well, wife, for lack of a better term, Esme."

She looked up at them hesitantly and kept a hand on her stomach, my bite mark standing out against her skin.

Silently, Bella waved at them and I smiled at her effort.

She had her work cut out for her, these next years would be hard … painfully so.

But still, she made an effort, and you had to admire her for that.

"I love you, Bella." The words escaped me without a thought and her instinctive response was just as heartfelt.

"I love you too."


	10. EPILOGUE: FOREVER

**A.N - This is the end, sigh. :( I'll miss it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past nine chapters! I love you guys!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**FOREVER**

_Forks, Washington, 2004_

I felt like growling. And I never growled.

Instead, I settled for squeezing Bella's hand tightly. She didn't show if I hurt her, merely rolled her eyes.

I was going to kill Carlisle for bringing us here.

It wasn't even lunch yet and already the entire male population of this high school were all thinking about _my_ Bella.

Of course, she was beautiful as a human, even more so as a vampire.

But, it had never been this bad before.

I blame Rosalie. And Emmett, come to think of it. If they hadn't decided to live together separately as a married couple, then the attention would most likely have been focused on Rosalie instead – and Bella preferred it that way.

Rolling my eyes, I scowled to myself as someone named Mike Newton came to sit at our table.

Humans were supposed to shy away from us; it was in their nature. It made absolutely no sense why they would chose to ignore that now.

I placed my arm on the back of Bella's chair.

Only Bella noticed it, but she leant into my embrace, leaning her cool white skin against my chest.

"Where did you say you were from?" Mike asked, his eyes travelling up and down Bella.

I growled at him, his thoughts taunting me. He startled slightly and his thoughts shifted quickly to me, and how far he could go before I'd snap.

"Chicago," Bella smiled widely and Mike's thoughts were focused on her once again.

_Calm down, Edward_, Alice's voice appeared in my head. _Jasper and I are on our way, and Bella has no plans to abandon you within the next five minutes._

As much as my little sister's sarcastic comments annoyed me, I was glad to hear them.

The first year or so after Bella's turning had been hard. She'd fought as hard as she could to resist the temptation of a human's blood. She'd almost relapsed many times.

When she finally became controlled enough to be around people, I'd never been more proud – particularly as she'd never once tasted human blood.

But it also meant that when we went out I was faced with the often discourteous and disrespectful thoughts men who saw Bella instantly thought of.

Bella had told me that she also got jealous, of the attention I apparently got off of girls. I didn't notice, myself.

Eventually, we noticed that she too had a 'special power'. Bella could always tell when someone was lying – she'd apparently brought her intuitiveness over with her. It made it hard to surprise her, as she knew whenever I'd lie about going somewhere, or doing something.

She turned to me, ignoring Mike and whatever he was saying, and gave me a brilliant smile before kissing me lightly.

I smiled back at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

That kiss told me everything – that she knew how jealous I was getting, but that I didn't have to worry.

Alice danced over to the table, Jasper following behind her like the lovesick puppy he is.

"Hey guys," She greeted – Jasper merely nodded, not one for talking much.

"Alice!" Bella ignored Mike altogether now that her best friend was here, and, unfortunately, she ignored me as well.

Which left me alone with Jasper, and the thoughts of everyone around me.

… _That new girl, Isabella Swan, she looks hot …_

"It's Bella," I hissed under my breath, causing my girlfriend to cast a knowing smile my way.

… _Wow, Alice Cullen sure is pretty …_

I growled again, not sure which was better. Them thinking about my girlfriend, or my sister.

Groaning, I collapsed my face into my hands.

"Er, is he alright?" Another boy, Eric, asked concernedly.

"Oh, he's fine," Bella answered, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "Aren't you?"

She kissed my neck affectionately as it was the only place I had on show at that moment.

I raised my head again and smiled at her, relishing in the disappointed thoughts of everyone else when she accepted my kiss wholeheartedly.

* * *

"I'm just saying," I was talking to Bella as I drove us home that day in my silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper were in the back seats, pretending not to listen. "I didn't like the attention you were getting."

"It's not like I know why," Bella shrugged. "I don't encourage them. I mean, look at what I'm wearing."

Bella had never liked shopping; Alice had to forcefully drag her whenever she decided Bella needed new clothes. But, I had to give it to her, my sister knew how to shop.

Today, Bella was wearing dark jeans and a pretty long sleeved white top. She looked beautiful, and it was no wonder she had gotten so much attention – I didn't know how she didn't realise it.

"Besides," she fixed me with a stern look. "You had all these girls staring at you all day, and you did nothing to stop it."

I stared at Bella incredulously, barely glancing at the road I was driving on.

"Bella," my voice was clearly exasperated. "You know that I only have eyes for you – I didn't notice anyone else."

"And the only reason you worry so much about me is because you can read people's minds."

My eyes narrowed on the road.

"They shouldn't be thinking those things about you."

She rolled her eyes.

Alice pulled her seatbelt on quickly and Jasper, noticing, did the same. I found the time to smile faintly – she knew what was coming.

Slamming on the breaks, the car squealed to a stop as I quickly pulled Bella closer to me before she processed what was happening.

"They shouldn't Bella." I told her, desperately trying to make her see what I felt. "It's rude and disrespectful and you clearly have a boyfriend." I kissed her neck slowly. "Who loves you dearly, and eternally." I smiled, showing off the glint of my teeth. "And who would quite willingly remind them of that - violently, if needs be."

She slapped my chest in admonishment and I chuckled deeply.

"I love you, Bella." I told her, putting aside my laughter and opting for a more serious tone. "I love you, and no one is going to change that. No matter how deliciously tempting you look."

Bella smiled and pulled my neck down for a slow, languid kiss – the likes of which we could participate in now that I wasn't worried about snapping and accidentally killing her in a moment of weakness.

"I love you too, Edward." She told me as we broke apart again and I rested my forehead against her own. "Now, drive. Let's go home."

Her secret smile was all the incentive I needed as I linked my hand with hers and I drove off quickly – much quicker than before.

The only other sound besides the squeal of the tyres on the tarmac was Alice's tinkling voice.

"Oh, brother."

Turning sharply around a corner, I managed to flash Alice a quick smile, who rolled her eyes – so much like Bella in that aspect – before hitting Jasper when he let out a small appreciative chuckle.

We arrived at the Cullen house shortly afterwards, and Bella and I barely said 'hello' to Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle before we moved upstairs.

"At it again are you, Edward?" We, even on the opposite end of the house, easily heard Emmett's chuckle.

"You're just jealous!" Bella chuckled playfully back.

We received multiple responses at that. Emmett laughed and shouted out, "hell yeah!" whilst Rosalie objected strongly and there was laughter from the others.

Pressing a finger against Bella's lips, I prevented her from speaking by leaning down to capture her lips, once again, with my own. She responded by winding her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her, eagerly kissing me back relentlessly.

Unsurprisingly, Bella and I didn't leave our room that night.

But, I thought, as the sun shone faintly on her sparkling body as it set later that evening and I kissed her temple softly as she lay next to me, I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
